Nonna in Hawaii - A McRoll in the REAL World Story - by Mari & Sammy
by Mari217
Summary: What do a smash and grab, a special afghan, way too many dinner rolls and lots of love have in common? Nonna!


_Sammy's Notes: As always thanks to Mari for being the best writing partner EVER and for making me laugh on a daily basis. And to ilna for coming along on this ride in The REAL World with us. And to all of our readers who have been so enthusiastic and supportive. You guys are the best!_

_Mari's Notes: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you've made this whole experience more fun than I've had in … well, just about forever. Working with you has made me a better writer. I get so excited when we have a collaboration underway or brewing, because the stories practically _write_ themselves and the characters _voice_ themselves in our heads on the pages. _

_Ilna, for your wonderful contributions that dazzle me every day, and your terrific input, thank you!_

_To our wonderful readers who seem to love Nonna as much as we do. By popular request, she's back! __Nonna loves you all, too!_

_And now, with great pleasure, Sammy & I present … _

_._

**Nonna in Hawaii**

_._

**Danny Williams' Camaro**

Danny juggled a hot coffee and bag of take out that was going to pass for lunch as he sat in the passenger seat of his Camaro on the way back from a meeting at the Governor's office. "Steve!"

"What?"

"Slow the hell down you maniac, we're on the way back to HQ for God's sake, not chasing a terrorist. Do not make me spill coffee in my car!"

"It's 105 degrees, who told you to buy coffee?" Steve shot back with a grin.

"Not the point! You'll never learn, will …" Danny was interrupted as both his and Steve's cells rang simultaneously.

He put his coffee in the cup holder and said "Williams" as Steve answered "McGarrett" into his phone.

"Nonna? Are you okay?" Danny's grandma was staying with him and Grace for two weeks. He'd flown her in a week earlier so she could extend her church trip to Hawaii and attend the surprise birthday bash Grace and Catherine had thrown for Steve.

"Cath? We're on our way back …" Steve said.

Both men said "What?!" Simultaneously.

Steve said "Hold on!" to Danny and threw the car into a 180 degree spin. "We're on the way, Cath, send me the address."

"Steve, Nonna's at a … a ... crime scene. I've gotta…"

"That's where we're headed. Nonna had the unis call HQ and ask for us." Steve sped through the streets, lights and sirens blaring. "Did she sound okay, Danny? They said no injuries." He spoke into the speaker "Catherine, what's the SitRep?"

/

**Mapunapuna Plaza  
Honolulu**

Ten minutes later, the Camaro screamed to a halt and Steve and Danny hit the ground running toward the HPD patrol cars and small group of people gathered at the front of a strip mall.

Nonna was sitting in the back of a cruiser, chatting with Catherine when she looked up and saw her "boys" running full tilt. "Daniel! Steven!" She said excitedly, clearly pleased to see them.

"Nonna!" Danny and Steve said together.

"Are you alright?" Danny looked her over for injuries, and seeing none, relaxed visibly.

"I'm fine, dear. What's got you so excited?"

Danny took a deep breath. "You call and say you're … at a crime scene … and I didn't know …"

"I didn't mean to worry you, dear boy. I told you I was ok and these nice people were taking good care of me until you got here."

"I know … I just … "

"You're very sweet. But it's my new friend, there, that was robbed." Nonna indicated the storefront with the broken window.

Steve braced his hands on the side of the police car and breathed a sigh of relief. "As long as you're okay." He told the woman he'd come to think of as his own grandmother.

"I'm perfectly fine." Nonna smiled "I told the officers to call Five-0 because you could solve the crime right away. They hesitated at first but when I explained how I was your grandmother, they radioed it in. Catherine got here so quickly and she hasn't left my side. Such an angel this one is." She patted Catherine's hand. "And _such_ a good officer. She took charge and directed all these nice young men and women to start working on the crime." She patted Catherine's cheek and Steve saw the smile that lit his girlfriend's eyes.

She loved Nonna as much as he did.

"Okay, Nonna. See, we don't normally work on this type of case, but …" At Nonna's look, Danny smiled. "But, I'll to go talk to the officers, and we'll get someone to take you home, okay?" He reached down to offer his grandmother a hand up.

"Nonsense, Daniel! I'm a witness, don't I need to make a statement or look at a lineup?"

Steve grinned and motioned for Catherine to follow him. "Cath, give me a rundown and we'll see what we have. Danny?" At his partner's look he continued, "You want to take Nonna's statement yourself? Because we need to … solve this case, right?" He glanced between Danny and Catherine. It was, thankfully, a slow week for the team. Not that that couldn't change on a dime, but for now, if looking into a smash and grab would make Nonna happy, Steve was more than willing to do it.

Danny nodded 'thanks' to his best friend and leaned over to place a kiss on his grandmother's cheek. "C'mon, Nonna, tell me what you saw."

/

**Hawaii Jewelry Company  
Mapunapuna Plaza**

Steve and Catherine walked up to two officers who were surveying the store's broken front window along with the owner of the small jewelry store who was looking more angry than upset. "Mr. Bowie? McGarrett and Rollins, Five-0. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Five-0? They really called you?" The thin man of about sixty looked incredulous. "Sorry, please, call me Tim. This isn't a high end store and thankfully no one was hurt. When Nonna … she insisted I call her that by the way … told me she would call her grandson the detective, it never occurred to me it was Detective Williams."

The man shook his head. "She saw the whole thing, her and the two teenagers talking with HPD." He indicated with a nod. "I met Nonna a couple of days ago. Our VFW took her church group on a short tour and they bought us lunch. She reminded me of my grandma. She said she wanted to get some nice little gifts for her grandchildren back home, and I offered to get them for her at cost. I was walking her out to meet her ride when the robbery happened. Thank God she wasn't hurt." Tim said shakily.

/

**Five-0 Headquarters/Steve McGarrett's Office**

Nonna was comfortably settled on the couch in Steve's office. Catherine was sitting beside her, holding an iPad, slowly scrolling through pictures of potential suspects.

"No," Nonna said after studying the latest picture for a few seconds. Catherine scrolled to the next picture. "No."

Steve entered the office and smiled. "Any luck?"

"Not yet." Catherine smiled back.

"I'll know the face as soon as I see it." Nonna said as she shook her head and Catherine scrolled to the next picture. "I got a very good look. It's none of these people though."

"We have a lot more pictures to look at." Catherine said.

"Do they break them down by features?" Nonna asked. "Because the thief had very beady eyes."

"Beady eyes?" Steve chuckled and Nonna nodded. "No, unfortunately we don't get that specific with the line-up pictures."

"Maybe I should sit down with a sketch artist." Nonna suggested. "That might speed things up. We have to move fast here, Steven."

"Why the rush?" Steve asked with amusement.

"We have to find the crooks before they fence the merchandise." Nonna said as if she was surprised she had to point out the obvious.

Steve and Catherine both stifled a laugh as Danny entered the office. "Any luck, Nonna?"

"Not yet, but Steven was just about to get me a sketch artist to work with."

Danny looked at Steve who shrugged his shoulders as though he was powerless to resist Nonna's request.

/

**Five-0 Headquarters/Bullpen**

"Thanks for helping Nonna all day, Catherine. Seriously."

Catherine waved her hand. "Oh please. It's my pleasure. I adore Nonna. You know that."

"I know." Danny smiled. "I was scared … ok make the terrified … when I got the call this morning that she was at a crime scene. There was no way I was gonna breathe easy till I saw her for myself … but knowing you were there with her made me feel better."

"I was freaked out myself when I first got the call. Luckily I was only a few minutes away and I got there fast. I was worried she might be scared but she was already in crime solving mode by the time I got there." Catherine smiled affectionately.

"She's just not going to rest till we find out who robbed that store. It's like she's made it her personal responsibility to catch the thieves."

"She's determined. That's for sure."

"I can't believe she actually convinced Steve to take her over to HPD to sit with a sketch artist."

Catherine chuckled. "She didn't so much convince him as she asked and he said yes. There's something about the women in your family he just can't resist."

Danny laughed. "I'll keep that in mind next time I need to ask for a favor."

They were interrupted by the sound of Nonna's laughter as she and Steve entered HQ and headed for his office.

Danny and Catherine both smiled as they saw Nonna holding tightly to Steve's arm and laughing heartily at something he's just said. His delight at being able to make her laugh was evident.

Danny stepped forward and gave Nonna a kiss on the cheek as she and Steve entered his office. "What's so funny, Nonna?"

"Oh, amore, Steve was just telling me about that nice boy Jerry I met at the party and his crush on Catherine."

"Steve." Catherine chided.

"Oh, Bella, of course he has a crush on you. You're beautiful. And kind. And sweet."

Steve and Danny both smiled as Catherine blushed.

"But he asked you out in your own kitchen, in front of Steven?" A fresh wave of laughter washed over Nonna. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"Do you think I should be worried, Nonna?" Steve winked at her.

"I don't think so, nipote, but if you want to make things a little more official I'm sure Mr. Bowie from the jewelry store could help you out."

Steve and Catherine both blushed wildly.

"You walked right into that one, partner." Danny laughed.

Catherine cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. "How did things go with the sketch artist?"

"Great." Nonna said as she took a seat on the couch, steadied all the way by Steve's arm. "The artist was a very nice young man who did an excellent job. He captured the beady eyes perfectly. Now they're going to get the picture out to all the police on the island. They're going to keep their eyes open and call you if they spot the perps."

"Perps?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I learned some new lingo over at HPD." Nonna said proudly.

"She asked Duke how we could go about getting the pictures on the news right away." Steve said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

"We have a picture, we have all the police on the island helping, so now I'm sure my handsome grandson and his teammates will find the people who robbed Mr. Bowie in no time."

/

**Five-0 Headquarters**

"Steve, we have …" Chin poked his head in Steve's office and smiled at the sight of Danny's grandmother tidying up the already spotlessly organized bookshelves. "Oh, Hello, Nonna, how are …" He'd started when he was cut off by Nonna.

"Chin Ho Kelly! Give me a hug, young man!"

Chin's smile broadened as the petite woman wrapped him in a hug.

"That's better. Such a beautiful smile you have." Nonna caught his face in her hand. "But you're too thin. You need some home cooking."

"I'm fine, Nonna. Honestly."

"I'm going to make you a nice lasagna before I leave. You can put the extras in your freezer."

"You don't need to bother … " Chin said.

"No bother at all." Nonna patted his cheek. "I won't hear another word about it." The decision had been made and he would have a lasagna coming his way very soon.

"Thank you, _Nonna_." Chin looked at Steve who was grinning at Nonna's antics "Steve, we have a lead on the smash and grab."

"Oh! I'll let you young people get to work, then. Steven, may I wait in here?"

"You can wait anywhere you'd like, Nonna." Steve replied and she beamed.

The team joined Kono at the smart table. "Okay, it looks like the guy responsible for the smash and grab has the same M.O. as six similar crimes in the past 8 months. It seems Nonna led us to a … repeat offender." Kono smiled.

"Of course she did." Danny sighed.

"Frank Leeds, who kindly left a blood droplet on the sidewalk and a shard of glass at the scene, has a long list of petty priors, dating back to the late 90s. He's the younger brother of Gary Leeds, who is doing life on a drugs and weapons conviction.

Gary Leeds made one visit to his P.O. and went off the grid, along with a cache of assault weapons. HPD caught up with him a year later and he went back in. If little brother is no longer being supported by Gary, he probably started committing the smash and grabs as a way to pay the rent, as it were. Total amateur."

Danny palmed his face.

Kono smiled. "Your grandma doesn't do anything half way, does she, Brah? She's got this on the way to being solved for the store owner in a day."

"Danny, it's been a long day, maybe we should have an officer drive Nonna back to your place?"

Nonna entered as Steve said her name.

"You know, Nonna, that might be a good idea." Danny spotted his grandmother. "Looks like I'll be here awhile longer. Grace will be home in an hour. If you don't mind, do you think you could go wait for her and I'll bring a pizza home for dinner?"

"If that's what you want, then that's what I'll do, amore. Catherine, darling, can you show me where the ladies' room is before I go?"

"I'll walk with you." Catherine crossed the room and held the door as Nonna left the bullpen. "Be right back, guys."

Nonna smiled at Catherine on the walk to the restrooms. "I know Danny wants me to go rest, bella, but if you need me, you just say so. Grace is perfectly fine with Mrs. Engle next door or in the after school program. Don't tell him I said that, l love spending time with my great granddaughter, but I'm a tough old bird and I can stick out a few more hours if you need me to help wrap up the case."

/

**Five-0 Headquarters/Steve McGarrett's Office**

Two hours later HPD had tracked down Frank Leeds and taken him into custody. He was still in possession of most of the jewelry from the robbery. As Nonna predicted, he had not had time to fence it yet.

"Only Nonna." Danny shook his head with amusement as he sat on the couch in Steve's office.

"She's a force of nature." Steve smiled from his seat behind the desk. "I wonder how long it would have taken to solve this case if Nonna hadn't gotten involved."

"I have no idea … it may not have gotten solved at all … but one thing's for sure Five-0 wouldn't have been involved and no one would have been sitting with a sketch artist."

Catherine poked her head in the office. "I'm headed over to HPD to finish up the paperwork on Nonna's case. I called her and told her we caught the perp." She smiled.

"I assume she was happy?" Steve asked.

"Ecstatic. She said she knew calling us in on this was the right thing to do."

"Of course she did." Danny grinned.

"I told her I wanted to make us all dinner one night before she goes home. You know, to make up for everything she did for us when we got stuck in New Jersey over the summer. She made what could have been a bad weekend a great experience."

"You don't need to go to all that trouble, Catherine." Danny said.

"It's no trouble at all."

"You sounded just like Nonna when you said that." Danny teased.

"I take that as a compliment. But seriously, I want to make us a nice dinner. We set it up tentatively for day after tomorrow but I told her I'd check with you guys first."

"Works for me." Danny said as Steve answered "Fine."

"Good. Nonna is going to give me a couple of recipes to use." Catherine beamed at the thought that Nonna was willing to share recipes with her.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You must rate." Danny grinned.

"Yeah … well … don't be too impressed till we see how the food turns out." Catherine turned and left the office with a smile.

/

**Five-0 Headquarters/Bullpen  
9:00 a.m.**

Danny entered the bullpen and found Steve leaning against the smart table, deep in thought. "Hey, where's Catherine? Her car's not outside."

Steve turned to face his partner. "She's home, cooking for Nonna." He shook his head. "For _tomorrow _night. Took a vacation day and everything. I offered to help so she wouldn't have to, but she turned me down flat." Steve looked dejected. "I'm a perfectly good cook, too, Danny!"

Danny laughed at Steve's look. "I know, Babe, but Catherine wants to impress Nonna. Everyone does. The first time she came to our apartment for dinner I thought Rachel was gonna have a breakdown. Funny thing is Nonna doesn't care. It's the effort that impresses her, the respect. Truth is, Catherine could serve spam on crackers and Nonna would still love her to death."

"Yeah? Well maybe you want to tell Catherine that." Steve held up his phone to demonstrate. "She's texted me three times since I got here to add to the list of stuff I'm supposed to bring home."

Danny slapped his friend's shoulder. "You have fun with that, and for the record? The correct answer is not now, nor will it ever be, 'but you have the day off, can't you go pick up the ingredients yourself?' because it will not bode well, my friend, not at all." Danny's laugher continued as he left and echoed from his office.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**4:00 p.m.**

"Catherine!" Steve called as he entered the house, arms loaded with bags.

"Kitchen!" Cath's voice reached him as he dropped her requested purchases on the dining room table. "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, but …"

Catherine popped her head out of the kitchen door. "What didn't you get?!" When Steve moved closer and placed his hands on her hips, she brushed his lips with hers and stepped around him. "Did you forget something?" His normally in-control girlfriend looked as focused as when she was planning an op.

"I did not _forget_ anything." Steve nodded at the bags "There are 6 large eggplants, 5 cans of whole peeled tomatoes and all the ingredients for Nonna's gravy recipe; breadcrumbs; eggs; Mazola corn oil, whole milk mozzarella cheese, or 'mootz' as Danny would say; and all the stuff to make more rolls." Steve looked proud of himself. "But they didn't have …"

"Oh God, what didn't they have?" Catherine pushed a stray lock of hair that escaped her ponytail out of her face with her wrist. It promptly fell back out.

"It's fine, Cath." He tucked the errant hair in for her. "They didn't have Progresso brand bread crumbs, and I was gonna get panko …" Steve shucked off his button down and tossed it over the back of a chair, getting ready to help her cook.

"Panko?!" Catherine shook her head. "No. No, no, no, Steve, we can't use Japanese style crumbs. They have to be Progresso, Nonna said so."

Catherine looked so serious Steve couldn't resist pulling her close and kissing her. "You're beautiful when you're in a cooking frenzy."

"Flattery will not save you a trip to another store, McGarrett …" Catherine started, but she couldn't help smiling. She just wanted everything to be perfect. Nonna was so wonderful to her and Steve when they were in New Jersey. She'd adopted them right into the family, and she wanted to show Nonna how much they loved and appreciated that.

"Have I ever evaded an order, Rollins?" Steve smiled, pulling her close and kissing her again. At her raised eyebrow he continued. "Okay, okay, have I ever not carried out one of _your_ orders?"

"First of all, I can't give you an order, Commander…" Steve's laugher echoed through the room.

She smacked him playfully on the chest. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I'll have you know, I went to two stores to get the designated breadcrumbs. Actually, I'm putting in for a …" Steve's smile turned into a leer "_commendation_." His hands slid up and down her back.

It was Catherine's turn to laugh. "No so fast. Come on, I need your help." They picked up the bags of groceries and she led him into the kitchen, where Steve stopped short.

"Holy hell, Catherine! Who exactly are we feeding tomorrow? The Fleet?" The kitchen counters, table and stovetop were covered with rolls. Seven dozen Steve quickly counted.

"I made some practice batches." Catherine said as she looked through the bags of groceries, double checking that they had everything they needed.

"Why?"

"The rolls are very important, Steve." She turned to face him, hands on hips. "They have to be perfect. Not only the taste but the texture. I will NOT serve Nonna sub-standard rolls."

"So are we just going to choose the best of … all these?" Steve teased as he indicated the rolls covering every flat surface in the kitchen.

"No. of course not. I'm donating these to the homeless shelter. I'll make a fresh batch for Nonna tomorrow."

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Steve smiled as he stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hold off on that until after we make sure this dinner goes off without a hitch." She smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him soundly. Steve moved to deepen the kiss, but Catherine stepped out of his arms. "If everything goes well on the trial run you'll get your reward later."

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Kitchen  
24 Hours Later**

"Do you want to shower first or should …" Steve pulled up short and smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw Catherine, ingredients spread out in front of her, studying Nonna's Eggplant Parmesan recipe intently.

She looked up at him and smiled nervously. "I was planning on jumping in as soon as I put the Eggplant Parm in the oven. But if you wanna go first you go ahead."

"No, it's fine. I can wait." Steve looked around at the countertops littered with the remnants of the ingredients he'd brought home last night. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Catherine picked up a slice of eggplant and held it out towards him. "Does this look like half an inch?"

"What?"

"The thickness." Catherine couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice. "Does it look like half an inch?"

"I guess so." He took a step closer to her.

"We can't guess. We have to know. Do we have a ruler?" Catherine opened the catch-all drawer and began searching through it for a ruler or tape measure.

"Cath, really, you need to calm down. We're not measuring pieces of eggplant. That's just not …"

"Not what?" Catherine challenged.

"You have to admit it's a little extreme. The slices look fine. I've told you before. Everything is going to be great. You need to relax."

Catherine smiled. "Easier said than done." She knew was getting a little crazy about things but she just wanted everything to be perfect. "I promise I'll try though. As soon as I get this in the oven. Now wash your hands and get ready to dredge some eggplant."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve washed his hands quickly in the kitchen sink and moved to stand beside Catherine. "Reporting for duty. Just tell me what to do."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Never." He grinned.

Catherine turned on the heat under the pan of oil on the stove and turned back to Steve. "Ok this is very important. The whole dish can go wrong if we mess this part up. We can't have too many or too few breadcrumbs."

"Cath, it's gonna be fine …"

"Fine isn't good enough. It has to be great. This is Nonna's recipe. I need to do it justice."

"I'm sure it's going to be delicious." Steve leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's do this."

Fifteen minutes later the eggplant was all browned and draining on paper towels and Catherine was checking the other components of the dish. She placed a spoon in the second batch of tomato sauce she'd made earlier, after discarding the first batch because she was afraid she had over-browned the garlic. She held a spoonful out to Steve.

"Taste this."

Steve did as he was told. "Delicious."

"You're sure."

"Positive."

"Not too much garlic?"

"Nope. It's perfect."

"Ok, then it's time to put this together and get it in the oven. The rolls are ready to go. The gravy is on the stove. The appetizers are in the fridge." She looked around the kitchen and ticked off her tasks as she went.

"It's still just the five of us, right?"

Catherine shot him a look.

"Oh, ok. Can I help assemble … " Steve reached for a slice of eggplant.

"No!"

"I'm sorry?" He pulled his hand back.

"The assembly is the most important part." she said apologetically. "It has to be just right."

"You've practiced haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Where are they?"

"In the freezer in the garage." Catherine smiled shyly. "We'll be eating Eggplant Parm for a month."

Steve laughed. "Ok then. You get that assembled and in the oven. What do you need me to do?"

"Put wine glasses on the table? Give Grace one too. I bought some sparkling apple juice for her."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks." Catherine rubbed her hands together, sent up a quick prayer, and then started to assemble the dinner's main dish.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Bedroom**

"Does this look alright?" Catherine asked as Steve entered the bedroom.

She was standing in front of the mirror trying to see her dress from every angle.

"You look beautiful." He said sincerely.

"I just want to make sure …"

"Catherine, listen to me." Steve said softly as he moved to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at the two of them in the mirror. "Everything is ready to go. I was just downstairs and the food smells wonderful. The table looks perfect. And you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I want you to relax and enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will."

He looked at her skeptically.

"I'll try." She clarified.

"Promise?" He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I promise. But if I forget you'll be there to remind me."

"Always."

/

**Dining Room**

Steve entered the dining room, freshly showered and ready for company to arrive, and found Catherine rechecking the table for what he estimated was the tenth time.

"Everything looks great." He assured her.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Cath, you need to relax. Nonna adores you. You know that. She's gonna love the food and the beautiful table."

Catherine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope you're right."

Steve stepped closer and ran his hands reassuringly down her arms, then linked their fingers.

"I'm sure I am. But I'm also sure it's more important to Nonna that everyone, including you, relaxes and has a good time."

Catherine squeezed his hands and smiled. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're both handsome and smart." Suddenly something caught her eye. "Is that the new watch band Nonna got you for your birthday?"

"Yeah. When I went back to the store to tell Mr. Bowie we'd caught the thief I took the new band and he put it on for me."

"You put it on your dad's watch. It looks great."

"It does, doesn't it? I mean it's not an everyday watch. I'll wear it for special occasions."

"And Nonna coming to dinner is definitely a special occasion. Can I see the engraving again?"

Steve turned the metal clasp on the band towards Catherine. 'For my nipote. Love, Nonna'

Catherine's eyes got suspiciously damp. Steve was just about to lean in for a kiss when the doorbell sounded.

"Show time." He said excitedly.

"You get the door. I'm gonna check and make sure the appetizers are ready to go."

Steve rolled his eyes and headed for the front door as Catherine ducked back into the kitchen. He opened the door to find a smiling Nonna along with Danny and Grace.

/

**Dining Room**

"Bella, that was absolutely delicious." Nonna smiled genuinely as she placed her napkin on the table beside her plate.

"Thank you." Catherine beamed.

"It was really good, Aunty Catherine." Grace said enthusiastically.

Danny and Steve nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Nonna said proudly.

"Well, that's not true at all but I appreciate you saying so." Catherine blushed.

"It's absolutely true, bella. Because when you cook you add the secret ingredient. And that makes all the difference."

"I know what the secret ingredient is." Grace smiled at Nonna.

"Tell me, bambina."

"It's love!" Grace threw her arms in the air.

"Exactly." Nonna grinned at Grace's enthusiasm. "When a person cooks with love you can taste the difference."

"I gotta agree. Everything was amazing, Catherine." Danny smiled.

"Absolutely perfect." Steve smiled broadly. "Cath, you've worked hard enough on this. Why don't you and Nonna have your tea on the lanai. Danny and I will take care of the dishes. Gracie will help us."

"You won't have to ask me twice." Catherine smiled. "Shall we leave the boys to the clean-up, Nonna?"

"That would be lovely." Nonna smiled.

/

**Later that Evening  
Lanai**

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet this Amber I've been hearing so much about." Nonna said as she and Catherine sat on the lanai, enjoying a cup of tea while Grace helped "the boys" clean up from dinner.

"I'm sure she would have loved to meet you, too. But she had this trip back to the mainland planned for a while now."

"But you and Steven like her?"

"She's a very nice girl." Catherine said.

"She's good for my Danny?"

"She is. She cares about him. She gets him to try new things. She's good with Grace."

"Do you think they're serious about each other?"

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I know they're having fun right now. I don't think they're talking about the future at this point."

"I'm not trying to be nosy," Nonna said as she patted Catherine's arm. "I just want my grandson and the bambina to be happy. I think it would be nice if he found someone to share his life with. Like Steven has." Nonna's eyes twinkled.

Catherine beamed. "I think that would be nice too."

/

**Living Room**

"Steven?" Nonna motioned for Steve to join her on the sofa instead of the arm chair where he was sitting.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, Darling. I just want to …" Nonna paused.

"What, Nonna? Is everything alright?" Steve looked a little concerned at her hesitation.

"Everything's fine. This, tonight," Nonna waved her hand, "was lovely. Unnecessary for you and Catherine to go to all the trouble, we could have gone to a restaurant, but it was a perfect evening. Catherine did an amazing job, you both did."

"Thank you." Steve's smile was bright enough to light the room. "You have no idea how much that means, how happy it'll make Catherine to hear that." Steve leaned over to kiss Nonna's cheek. "This whole evening was her doing. I helped, but she planned every detail, did most of the work. She even took yesterday off to prepare."

Nonna's joy was visible in her eyes. "Oh, that's so sweet. She didn't have to do all that. She's a wonderful cook; I could see that at my house."

Steve shook his head. "She was on a mission. We do have people over a lot, but it's mostly just a few friends for barbecue or casual game nights, beach days, that kind of thing. Catherine really wanted this to be perfect for you. She loves you, Nonna." Steve grinned at Nonna's delighted look. "We both do."

"And I love you." She patted Steve's cheek like he was a small boy and his smile widened. "Both. Very much, nipote." She reached behind her and put her hand on the handmade afghan she had made and given to them as a house gift the day after Steve's surprise party when they'd given her a tour. "I'm honored you liked the afghan enough to put it on display."

"We love it, Nonna. Both of us. I can't tell you … it means so much to me. I think of you every time I see it and it's almost like having one of your amazing hugs even when you're far away."

"Thank you, Steven. I'm glad you feel that way. It warms an old lady's heart. Now, about what I was going to say…" Nonna turned to face Steve fully before she continued, "That beautiful girl, she … well, both of you, did all this work. Steven, sweetheart, that kitchen …"

Steve looked confused. The kitchen wasn't where he expected the conversation to go. "What?"

"The kitchen, it's so old. I know it was your mother's, and you may want to keep …"

"Keep … what?" Steve repeated, clearly puzzled.

"That girl deserves a better kitchen. She's a great cook and she enjoys it when she has time. You cook too; don't you want some nice, modern appliances? Or will changing the kitchen upset you because it reminds you of when you were a boy and of your mother cooking for you and your sister?" Nonna looked at him, sincere concern in her eyes.

"My mother?" Steve gave a short, rueful chuckle. "Oh, Nonna, Doris is no gourmet, even when I was a kid. She cooked, sure, but let me put it this way, a couple of years ago she ordered Christmas dinner and heated it up."

Nonna looked aghast.

"It's true." Steve held up one hand, placing the other over his heart. "Catherine and Danny can tell you. I haven't remodeled anything because when I came back I was focused on finding Dad's killer, and then building the task force. Catherine was at sea most of the time then, and it just never occurred to me.

"I see." Nonna smiled knowingly at the words which she knew explained why Steve hadn't bothered to redecorate: 'Catherine was at sea', while Steve continued.

"We redecorated the bedroom after Catherine moved in because the furniture was all my parents', except for the bed, which I'd already replaced."

Steve thought back on when he'd replaced the brass bed frame with their current one. It had occurred to him within the first few months of moving back into the house, that Catherine might find being with him in the bed his parents had shared disturbing; even if it was twenty-plus years ago and she'd never said a word. Besides, Catherine had been so pleased when he'd asked her input on picking out a new one. Steve smiled as he recalled the first night she'd spent there in the new bed. It was quite … celebratory. Nonna's voice brought him back to the present.

"Well then, that settles it." Nonna smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Catherine, bella! Come join us!" She called in the direction of the lanai, where Catherine, Danny and Grace were playing a game of 500 Rummy.

"Nonna?" Catherine entered the living room "Can I get you anything?"

"No, bella, and again, this was a perfect evening. The food was magnificent."

Catherine looked as happy as Steve had ever seen her, and they shared a smile.

"Thank you, Nonna." Catherine bent to hug her before she took a seat on the coffee table. "It means lot that you enjoyed it."

"And as I told Steven, it means so much to me that the two of you like my afghan enough to display it."

"We love it, Nonna." Catherine grasped the older woman's hands and squeezed softly. "I know how much work, and how much love, goes into one of those. I just … it's really beautiful, even the colors are so perfect." Catherine touched the afghan gently. "I … we … can't thank you enough."

When Catherine asked Nonna how she'd chosen such perfect colors, Nonna explained that she'd chosen blues and teals for several reasons. Because Catherine and Steve were both Navy. Catherine had spent a good many years on the water and Steve's love for the ocean was evident whenever he'd talked about it with Nonna. The teals were for the lighter-hued waters around the island they called home. Catherine had hugged Nonna anew and shed more than a few tears that night when she'd set the afghan out in their living room and was reminded again of Nonna's thoughtfulness. She also knew, via Grace, that Nonna has started the afghan shortly after their visit to New Jersey more than six months before.

"You're very welcome, Bella. I'm glad you like it." Nonna smiled. "I just had a very nice chat with Steven, and he's got something to tell you. I'm going to go rustle up my grandson and head back to get some sleep. These old bones are tired after a day of sightseeing with Grace … that child has my daughter's energy … and this wonderful evening." She stood to make her way to the lanai.

When Nonna said, "not only are you a bella ragazza …a beautiful girl, you're brilliant, strong _and_ a great cook, no wonder your Grandma Ang is so proud." after placing a kiss on her cheek, Catherine lit up like she'd won the lottery, which, in turn, made Steve positively beam.

"Thanks, again, Nonna." Catherine said before turning back to Steve. "What were the two of you conspiring about?"

"Later." Steve nodded to the lanai, "Looks like they're ready to call it a night."

Three generations of Danny's family said their goodbyes with Grace begging to come back and help next time Catherine made rolls and Danny telling Catherine, "You made Nonna really happy Cath, using her recipe. Thanks for that" as Grace and Nonna walked towards the car.

"Don't be silly, I was honored she gave it to me. I'm happy she thought it came out okay."

"Okay?" Danny smirked. "_Perfect_ is what she said, Catherine. _Perfect_. Nonna doesn't throw that word around lightly about her recipes. You did a great job."

"Hey, I helped." Steve jokingly groused at his partner.

"Yes, I'm sure you did, but Catherine gets the gold star, Babe. Accept it and move on." Danny laughed with Catherine and left to catch up with Nonna and Grace in the driveway.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Foyer  
**  
After locking the door, Steve grabbed Catherine around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Nonna was right. You did a great job."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks for not laughing too much at my roll insanity."

"Never. Besides, that reward was well worth it." Steve smirked. "Hey, the kitchen's pretty much cleaned up. Let's get the rest of this tomorrow. I want to run something by you."

"Sounds good. This about what you and Nonna were plotting?"

"It is. I'm gonna lock up the back, go on upstairs."

When Steve walked into the bedroom Catherine was exiting the bathroom, her face devoid of makeup, her hair in clip. He never understood why she wore makeup at all; she was so beautiful without it. "Nonna mentioned something I'd never thought about. I just figured it was fine, but she made a lot of sense …" Part of his sentence was lost as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You're a great cook, Cath."

"Thanks." She smiled and tilted her head, not sure what he was getting at. His casual body language told her it wasn't anything serious, so she crossed to the dresser to remove her jewelry before taking off her dress and slipping it onto a hanger. "And …" she encouraged.

"And Nonna said the kitchen's antiquated and we should upgrade, remodel. She thinks _you, _'bella ragazza' deserve a better kitchen." Steve closed the distance and embraced her with a grin at having pronounced Nonna's affectionate term for Catherine perfectly.

"Really?" Catherine brightened and Steve nodded.

"Really. And judging from the way your eyes just lit up, I feel like crap for not suggesting it myself."

"No. No, don't. I love this house. But re-doing the kitchen would be great. It's not really a problem, but it is kind of old and the stove …" She started walking towards the door. "C'mon."

He laughed. "Wait, wait, where are we going?"

"The kitchen, I want to take a few measurements." Catherine said as though he should have known.

"Right now? Like that?" Steve ran his eyes over her underwear-clad body. "Not that I mind…"

"Smart ass," she chuckled, grabbed the shirt he'd removed and threw it on over her bra and panties. "Okay, let's go."

Catherine was halfway down the staircase before Steve had started to move.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Kitchen**

"Alright, so if you agree on yellow, maybe yellow walls and the ceiling should stay white. We could really brighten it up in here. Maybe a terracotta-colored backsplash? And a dishwasher? Oh, Steve, a dishwasher! That would be great, and worth the loss of cabinet space, don't you think?"

Catherine had a pad and pencil and was furiously jotting numbers as she and Steve took measurements. "… and a 'freezer on the bottom' refrigerator." She mused. "We really don't need too much freezer space, especially with the big freezer in the garage. Having the extra space in the fridge would be better. And do you like white, stainless steel or black for the stove? Because all the appliances have to match."

Steve leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms as Catherine sat at the kitchen table drawing on the notepad. When she looked up and caught his expression she asked "What?" with a head-tilt.

"Nothing." Steve shook his head with a smile.

"Steve?" She put the pencil down and stood. "What's that expression? Too much? Am I getting carried away?"

He was quick to correct her. "No, of course not." He gave her a dazzling smile.

"I can scale it back, really." Catherine pretty much had all of Steve's expressions cataloged, and that smile was one of genuine joy. She couldn't help return it.

"This '_expression'_ is just me being happy that you're happy, okay?" He admitted as he held out his arms. When she walked into them, he wrapped her in a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm happy you're so … enthusiastic about this, and you … _we_ should have a nicer kitchen. And as long as you don't paint it Pepto Bismol pink, or black, you really don't need to run everything by me.

Her smile broadened. "Really? Because I want you to love it when it's done. Remodeling a kitchen is a big deal, Steve."

"Then let's do this right. How about you ask Nonna to look at the appliances with you? I bet she'd love that, since it was her idea to begin with." Steve said.

"Oh, I know she would." Catherine was thrilled "Why don't we see if she can come shopping with both of us? I'll narrow it down online and she can help. Then I'd like to take a look in a showroom before we order anything. How does that sound?"

"Great." Steve kissed her again. "Can we go off duty now? You have to be tired after today."

"Okay," Cath said with a happy sigh. "I'll call Nonna in the morning, see when she's free. Steve? Thanks for this." She bubbled and laced their fingers as they left the kitchen and held his hand all the way upstairs to their bedroom.

"Hey, it was Nonna's idea. Besides, it's time. I'm still sorry I didn't think about it sooner. You should have said something, Cath; we could have done the kitchen last summer when we re-decorated the bedroom." Steve removed his khakis and got into bed.

Catherine changed into sleep shorts and a tank, and slid in next to him. "But it was okay, really, and I love this place. And I certainly didn't want to be _that_ woman."

"_That_ woman?" Steve's brow knitted.

"One of those women who moves in and starts trying to redecorate your whole hou …"

Steve's fingers on her lips stopped her. "Our."

Her breath caught for a second and she looked at him. "What?"

"Not _my_. Our. _Our_ home, Catherine."

Her bright smile contrasted the tears prickling the corners of her eyes and she kissed him. "That means a lot, you know. Thank you." She wrapped her arm over his torso, and he held her for a few seconds before either of them spoke.

"It means a lot that you're excited about a project like this." Steve told her quietly. "I want you to be happy here, Catherine."

"I am. I've told you that. And I've told you how much I love that this was your family's home."

Steve moved to look her in the eyes. "House."

She tilted her head, but didn't speak. She knew how Steve was with expressing himself in words.

"It was just a house for a long time, Catherine. Now, it's a home." And that was enough. Enough to steal her breath and have the tears she was blinking back spill out. When she kissed him, Steve could taste the saltiness.

"What's this?" He pulled back and wiped a tear with his thumb. "C'mon, happy, remember?"

She nodded. "Really, really happy." And her smile lit the room.

**/**

**Five-0 Headquarters  
Danny Williams' Office**

"You want to _borrow_ my Nonna, Steve?" Danny laughed at his friend's request. He knew Steve and Catherine loved Nonna, hell, everyone did. And she'd adopted them into the family when they'd stayed at her house the previous summer.

"Yes!" Catherine said with barely contained excitement. "We're going to re-do the kitchen. It was her suggestion, so we thought she might like to come to the appliance store. That one where you bought the stove. I already did all the research online, we have it all measured out, but I want to see the stuff up close before we order it."

"Wait, wait …"Danny smiled at Catherine's excitement and turned to his best friend. "You're going to stick a crow bar in your wallet and renovate that tribute to the 70s you call your kitchen?" Danny laughed, "That's gotta be some Nonna magic working right there."

"Shut up, Danno." Steve told him. "I re-did the bedroom last year."

"No, you _and Catherine_ re-_decorated_ the bedroom. New furniture and all doesn't equal _ripping_ _out_ a kitchen, my friend. We did that in the condo once and let me tell you, it was not pretty. Make sure you get a great contractor and …" Danny stopped at his partner's look. "No! Oh, Jesus, you're going to do it yourself, aren't you?"

"I can do it." Steve confidently informed him. "Catherine will help."

Catherine smiled at Steve and Danny, not saying a word. She had every confidence they could remodel the kitchen. Provided case after case didn't interrupt. They'd cross that bridge when they got to it, though. A week or two with no kitchen facilities wouldn't even be a blip on Steve's radar. He'd just adapt and work around it.

"I never said you _couldn't_, Steven, I'm saying you _shouldn't_. As in you're gonna get distracted; some crack-head is gonna shoot up a liquor store or a serial killer will land on Oahu and boom."

"We'll see." Steve grinned. "So what days do you not have plans with Nonna? It shouldn't take more than two hours."

"Late this afternoon's good, actually. She and Grace went to the botanical gardens this morning with the school. She wasn't here for 'Grandparents' Day' so the teacher let Nonna go along.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Catherine said "I bet Grace is loving it."

"Definitely. And wait till Grace hears about the new kitchen, she'll be asking to come over to bake cookies to break in the oven." Danny laughed.

"She's got an open invitation." Catherine told him. "My very first batch of cookies, I'll make with Grace. I'll text her and let her know."

/

**Pacific Appliance Group  
Kohou Street, Honolulu**

"Hello! My name is Charles, and what brings you in today?" The smiling sales manager greeted Steve, Catherine and Nonna as they entered the store.

"A new kitchen!" Catherine and Nonna said together and, exchanging looks, burst out laughing.

"Very nice, very nice." Charles shook their hands. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Catherine, this is Steve, and our very important consultant here is …"

"You can call me Nonna, young man, everyone does." She said with a smile that was very much Danny's.

Charles' eyes flicked to their badges and back to their eyes. "Steve? _Commander_ Steve _McGarrett_ from the task force? I sold your partner and his daughter a stove and microwave a few weeks back. I hope that's why you're here today, because Detective Williams gave us a good recommendation. Adorable little girl he has, she had some very definite ideas about microwaves." Charles chuckled.

Before Steve could answer, Nonna beamed. "Yes, this is Commander McGarrett. And Catherine is Lieutenant Rollins, also Five-0. Detective Williams is my grandson." She said proudly. "He said you gave him a good deal so here we are."

"Wonderful! He's a savvy shopper, your grandson." He turned to Catherine, knowing the decision would ultimately be hers. "So, Ms. Rollins, may I call you Catherine? What do you have in mind?" Charles led them into the showroom.

Catherine took out her notes and started going over what she hoped to accomplish with Charles and Nonna while Steve wandered the parameters of the store.

/

**45 minutes later**

"Steve?" Catherine called him over. "I think we're ready. Do you want to come take a look at what we decided on before I place the order?"

"Cath? Come look at this." Walking up to her, Steve grabbed her hand. "Excuse us?" he said to Nonna and Charles, and led her from the sitting area where the sales staff consulted with customers. He smiled at Nonna, who nodded.

"Steve? What?" Catherine followed him across the store.

"I think we should get this one …" Steve showed her a dishwasher that was clearly top of the line.

"That's a twenty five hundred dollar dishwasher." Catherine pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But Cath, it's got _six_ wash cycles; it's the quietest dishwasher they make." He opened the door and pointed. "Look, look at this … it has_ info-light _beams on the floor to indicate when it's running, a third rack and a load-size sensor to automate the wash cycle …"

Catherine actually laughed out loud.

"What?" Steve looked at her.

"Who the hell are you and where's Steve McGarrett?"

"Funny. I just think this is an _excellent_ appliance, and …"

"You think this is cool_ … weapons grade …_ appliance and you're looking at it like it's a rocket launcher." Cath was grinning ear-to-ear. "If you want to raise the budget, I am certainly not going to say no to us getting the best dishwasher out there." She patted him on the arm. "Ohh, want to change my choice of refrigerator while you're at it? Because there's a ten thousand dollar industrial grade …"

Steve stopped her with a finger over her lips. "Okay, Okay, I get it, if you don't …" He looked suspiciously close to a little boy who really, really wanted a new toy.

"Are you kidding? Let's go, before you change your mind." She tugged his hand and they went back to meet up with Nonna and Charles.

"Did we find something else … is it alright if I call you Steve?" Charles' eyes were excited at the prospect of a larger sale.

"We did. We want the _Bosche_ dishwasher." Catherine said and winked at Nonna when she nodded her approval.

"Ahhh, a very good choice, indeed. You won't be sorry. Now, if these other appliances are okay with you, Steve?"

"Those are fine." Steve grinned happily, pleased with his one choice. "I'm sure if the stove is just like Nonna's, it'll be great.

Nonna beamed. "Oh you'll love it, too, Steven. It's got a double oven, five burners and a warming area. You like to cook, too, dear boy, and this will open up a whole new world for you and Catherine." She turned to Catherine. "Bella, you will _love_ the double ovens. Love them."

/

**Williams' residence  
5:30 p.m.**

"Nonna!" Grace ran out to greet her great-grandmother as Steve and Catherine walked her into the house. "Hi, Uncle Steve, Hi, Aunty Catherine. Did you buy a new kitchen?" She hugged everyone in turn and proceeded to loop her arm through Nonna's as they walked inside. "Danno! They're back!" She called from the foyer.

"Good. In time for dinner." Danny came from the kitchen and kissed his grandmother's cheek. "Grace and I made gravy and we're having spaghetti." He turned to his friends "You're staying right?"

"No, Danny, we're just dropping Nonna off, and saying hi to Gracie, we should …" Steve began.

"Do you have plans, darlings?" Nonna smiled.

"No, not really, we're just going home and …" Catherine started

"Then, nonsense, of course you're staying."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look. They knew from the minute they'd met her that you didn't say no to Nonna, especially where food was concerned. Steve shrugged. "Sure. Thanks, Danny."

"Can we help?" Catherine asked.

"Nah, we're good." Danny smiled. "So, what'd you decide on, Cath?"

"We ordered all the appliances. We got the same model stove as Nonna has and Steve, why don't you tell Danny about the dishwasher?" she grinned.

"You got a dishwasher?" Danny looked surprised. "Wow, _ladies_, nice way to tag team him. Good for you, Cath." Danny laughed.

"_Steven_ wanted the top of the line dishwasher, didn't you, dear?" Nonna smiled at him.

Steve shrugged "It was cool." Catherine raised an eyebrow and he continued "And it had great technology."

"Ah, there we have it." Danny smirked. "Is there a special drawer to wash weapons? Or, wait, a hidden compartment to store grenades?"

Grace laughed and Catherine joined her when Nonna said. "You know your brother well, Daniel. Now, as stop teasing him. Dinner smells wonderful and I, for one, am starving."

/

/

**Two days later  
Kamekona's Shrimp Truck**

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Catherine said to Nonna as they sat at a table at Kamekona's waiting for "the boys" as Nonna called Steve and Danny, to join them for lunch. "It seems like you just got here."

"I know, Bella, I can't believe it either. But just think, it won't seem like any time at all before you and Steven will be coming to New Jersey to spend Christmas."

"Oh, Nonna, I don't know about …" Catherine sputtered.

"Remember, we talked about it when the two of were in New Jersey." Nonna said.

"I remember, and we're flattered you asked." Catherine said, truthfully.

"Do you have other plans?"

"No, but Christmas is a family time and Steve and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"How would you be intruding?" Nonna knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"I know you have a house full of relatives. We wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Nonsense, Bella, you and Steven are _part_ of the family; parte della famiglia, remember? There's always room for family."

"The way vacations work Steve and I probably need to be here to cover the office on Christmas Day but then I think we could get away the week between Christmas and New Year's. It's usually slow and Chin and Kono could cover. We'd have to come back if anything big happened but … "

"It's settled then." Nonna squeezed Catherine's hand and smiled ear to ear.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Steve."

"Then it's as good as done." Nonna's eyes twinkled. "But if he gives you any problems you just send him to me."

"I will." Catherine couldn't help but be excited at the thought of a snow-filled Christmas back east.

"OK, Nonna." Kamekona took a seat across the table. "Let's talk recipes."

"I believe the agreement was my Pasta E Fagoli for your Garlic Shrimp, is that right?" Nonna smiled slyly.

"That was the agreement." Kamekona nodded. "However I'd like to re-open negotiations on your chicken caccitaore."

"Well, to get that you're going to have to give up Diablo Shrimp _and_ Tuna Sashimi." Nonna stared him down.

"I didn't realize you were a sashimi kind of woman." Kame teased.

"I like to try new things." Her eyes danced.

"You drive a hard bargain, Nonna. But it's a deal."

Nonna smiled and reached her hand across the table to seal the deal with a shake. Just then Steve and Danny approached.

"Are you trying to move in on our lunch dates?" Danny asked as he reached the table.

"Matter of fact, I was involved in some heavy negotiations to acquire new recipes for my next entrepreneurial endeavor."

"I hope you got something good in return." Danny smiled at Nonna.

"I did." She assured him with a wink.

"So now I'll go and get your lunch. I want to make sure everything is perfect for my very important customer."

Kamekona headed towards his truck and Steve and Danny sat down opposite Catherine and Nonna.

"So what else have you been getting up to, Nonna, other than _holding_ up Kamekona for some of his recipes?" Danny's eyes sparkled.

"Catherine and I were making plans for when she and Steve come out to spend some time with us in New Jersey over the holidays."

Steve looked at Catherine. "Really?"

"Well," She said nervously. "We did talk about it. Chin and Kono are taking off the week leading up to Christmas and we talked about taking off the week between Christmas and New Year's. Nonna invited us to come … and I thought we could … at least for a few days, but how that works with us both taking time off is up to you."

"Do you have other plans, Steven? I didn't mean to be presumptuous." Nonna leveled her gaze at him.

"No. We just don't want to be any trouble." Steve smiled at Nonna and Danny and Catherine exchanged a happy glance, silently communicating 'That's it, you're coming' and 'I know."

Nonna cut Steve off with a wave if her hand. "Don't be silly. I've already gone over this with Catherine. It's no trouble at all."

Steve looked at Catherine and saw the hopeful look on her face.

"Well if you're sure it's no trouble."

"It's settled then." Nonna said happily. "You'll spend the week between Christmas and New Years in New Jersey with us." She turned and took Catherine's hand in her own. "Oh, Bella, we'll make Knot Cookies with Grace as soon as you arrive, you'll love those …"

.

.

_End Thanks for Reading! – Mari & Sammy _


End file.
